


Little White Lies

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Rare Pairings, Sadism, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: I didn't know what title to put while I was listening to one direction and little white lies came out on my random, so I named the story that way? Obviously........The dangerous (and so far nameless) young man would begin his fifth year at Hogwarts today, which was when Yule's vacation was over.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little English and I translate my works with google translator, if someone who knows wants to correct a mistake, it would be very well received. I came up with this and managed to exceed 800 words in the first draft, so I decided to publish it. I hope you like it, I love you!

**Foreword**

Everything at Hogwarts was out of control, from the news that the Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, defeated the Dark Lord Grinderwald and obtained the Order of Merlin, First Class, nothing was peaceful.

But everything exploded when they learned that Dumbledore advocated for a Grinderwald Acolyte from the inner circle to attend Hogwarts, and who was also apparently 16 years old.

You just have to imagine how dangerous and powerful the teenager who reached such a position at that age should be.

Anyway, the uproar was because the German magic ministry, and later the British, allowed the teenager to attend Hogwarts without a wand and with probation, so he would be wearing a magic anklet that prevented him from leaving the limits of Hogwarts- Hogsmaede.

Those who most promulgated against it were, logically, those with relatives, friends or acquaintances who were victims of the War. Being 90% of these light families, who had other allied light families, which made the adolescent have enough enemies.

Anyway. The dangerous (and so far nameless) young man would begin his fifth year at Hogwarts today, which was when Yule's vacation was over.

**January 8, 1943**

They all murmured. The feast was about to begin when Dumbledore entered with a solemn face and a small hooded figure no taller than 4.9 feet behind him. Reason for so much murmur. They supposed that Dumbledore would come with the Acolyte of Grinderwald, but it was impossible that it is that, since it was known that this was 15 or 16 years old, but most third years even exceed that size.

That was when Dumbledore advanced towards the place where classifications are usually made at the beginning of each year, the three-legged stool and the sorting hat appeared out of nowhere in front of him, then the professor began to speak.

-The moment has come that I know that everyone was waiting for today, I ask you to learn to forgive -he said benevolently -Morte, Hadrian! - He called and the hooded figure began to move, but everyone, absolutely everyone, inhaled in shock when they heard that fearsome and respected surname.

The Morte family is one of the oldest, beginning in the seventeenth century in France, and later emigrating to Germany.

This is a family that shares its ideals with the Dark Side since its inception, the Dark Arts are not unknown to them far from it, it was rumored that they are blessed by death and therefore, they were the only family with the power of the Necromancy in some of his descendants.

The members of this family are characterized by offering their unconditional support to each and every one of its members, and despite belonging to the Dark Side they are also characterized by being kind to everyone, even those who belong to the side of light, while they pose no threat, of course.

But the greatest of their characteristics is their loyalty to themselves and those they consider family. This can be even more dangerous than their magical potential, as their ability to be kind to everyone attracts people like light to moths, but you never know if they are kind because they really want to be kind to you, or are only kind to you. that you lower the barriers and then they can attack you without mercy.

The hooded adolescent stepped forward with grace that could only have been the product of years of thoroughbred training under the penetrating gaze of everyone in the great hall, sat cross-legged and two small, pale, fragile-looking hands reached up to remove the cloak hooded, there everyone could see a delicate black ring on his right index finger, marking him as the head of the family.

Once he took off his cape and his face was exposed, no one could contain the shock on his faces when they saw the absolute beauty of the teenager.

Heart shaped face with smooth jaw, creamy skin, plump pink lips, small upturned nose, large doe eyes the most beautiful green anyone has ever seen framed by long curly dark lashes. His hair was silky looking and with corkscrew curls, the color of this was also interesting as it was absolutely deep black except for a single curl of white blonde in the front.

No one understood how this adorable and absurdly pretty little thing could be someone who confessed to murdering more people than he could remember, it must have been a mistake.

The hat did not come to rest on his head when he was sent home to the Serpents and a small arrogant smile settled on his pretty lips and in his eyes there was a no small hint of madness, falling out of love with her. innocent facade to some.

If only they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mis amados lectores, pero esto no es una actualización de un capítulo. 

Publico esto para pedir justicia, por que cada vez somos más las asesinadas.

Úrsula tenía tan solo 18 años, realizó 18 denuncias en contra de su ex pareja y la policía no le prestó atención. Luego fue brutalmente asesinada con 15 puñaladas. Un Estado que NO escuchó. Una más en la entelequia del Ni una menos. MUCHISIMA RABIA. 

Por que lamentablemente ella no será la única, tampoco es la primera. 

#JusticiaporÚrsula

#Niunamenos


End file.
